El último vals
by elianna.cullen
Summary: OneShot. Tras estar separados tres meses por un malentendido, la noche perfecta de Edward y Bella tiene lugar en la fiesta de exalumnos de la preparatoria, en donde como rey y reina del baile, comparten su último vals. Bella/Edward.


**Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer. La historia está basada en el relato de una amiga mía.**

**Siempre lo diré. No hay nada que atraiga más a la musa que cuatro exámenes y un ensayo de investigación, y la calidad de la musa es directamente proporcional a la dificultad e importancia de esos exámenes. Es por eso que aquí estoy, escribiendo una historia basada en el relato de una amiga mía, un relato que escuché hace un par de años, y que es verdadero.**

**Y antes de regresarme a seguir completando una de las guías de estudio, les dejo la historia, esperando que la disfruten.**

* * *

**El último vals**

* * *

Para Bella era sumamente difícil hablar de ello, a pesar de que ya habían pasado más de cuatro años; el aniversario número cinco estaba próximo. Cada vez que lo recordaba, era como si lo viviera de nuevo, las emociones las sentía a flor de piel, y tanto la alegría —como la tristeza— acudían a ella, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si estuviera en ese baile, como si estuviera aún en sus brazos… como si él siguiera ahí con ella.

Y en ese momento es que Bella comenzaba a llorar.

Había cosas que aún no podía perdonarse a sí misma, como el haberle gritado, como el haber accedido a terminar con él. Era una tontería comparada con lo que pasó después, ya que a pesar de todo, se amaban, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y eso habría tenido una fácil solución.

Mesándose el largo cabello castaño rojizo, Bella sabía que en realidad era algo sin importancia, y que de no haber estado tan alterada esa noche, habrían podido solucionarlo de inmediato. Pero no fue así.

-Y bien… ¿qué pasó? –le preguntó la muchacha de piel nívea y cabello corto, oscuro, que se encontraba frente a ella. Isabella salió de su ensoñación, y tomó un trago de su café, gesto que fue imitado por su acompañante.

-Edward llegó esa noche al apartamento. Su corbata estaba floja, la camisa arrugada y traía el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre –suspiró-. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la mancha de labial carmín que se notaba en la comisura de sus labios, y que al parecer él no se fijó que seguía ahí.

-¿Quieres decir que él te engañó? –inquirió la joven, muy atenta al relato. Bella negó suavemente con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

-Eso fue lo que yo pensé al principio, Alice. Y se lo recriminé, le grité, lo abofeteé…

"_¿Por qué, Edward? ¡¿Por qué?!", le grité, mientras lo golpeaba con los puños en el pecho. Él intentaba tomarme de las muñecas, pero no lo dejé. Después intentó secarme las lágrimas de rabia y despecho que surcaban mis mejillas, pero con otra bofetada le dejé en claro que no quería que me tocara. "¿Por qué me engañaste?"._

"_No fue así, Bella, te juro que no. Ella se me tiró encima, ella me besó y forcejeamos en lo que intenté quitármela, lo prometo". Sus ojos, como bellas esmeraldas, me miraban fijamente, con dolor, con amor; me decían la verdad, una verdad que no quise ver ese día._

"_¿Pretendes que me crea eso, Edward? No soy estúpida. Tú eres un galán, siempre lo has sido, nunca cambiaste, a pesar de que lo prometiste"._

"_Te juro que no, Bella. Yo sólo te amo a ti, y no sería capaz de hacerte esto…", me imploraba, y no lo quise escuchar._

"_¡Me marcho de aquí! Quédate con la zorra que te crea tus mentiras, porque yo no me voy a quedar aquí como tonta mientras tú te tiras a media oficina…"_

-… Corrí a la habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro, y mientras él la aporreaba y gritaba que no habían sido así las cosas, que no me fuera y que me amaba –en este punto Bella ya no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y las dejó correr por sus mejillas, a lo cual Alice le ofreció un pañuelo para secarlas-, yo metí mis cosas en un par de maletas. Lo dejé, me marché del apartamento, ignorándolo completamente, y me fui a casa de mis padres.

-Pero… -Alice negó, totalmente incrédula a lo que oía-. Es que no me lo puedo creer… ¿Edward engañándote?

-No lo hizo, aunque lo supe después. Al principio, lo único que pude hacer fue detestarlo por haber traicionado mi confianza. Yo había dejado a mis padres no en muy agradables términos, ya que ellos al principio se opusieron a la idea de que viviera con Edward sin estar casados. Sin embargo, luego me perdonaron y nos aceptaron, obviamente con la esperanza de que algún día nos casaríamos y dejáramos de vivir 'en pecado'.

"Después simplemente era el dolor de su acción; estaba decepcionada. Cada llamada, mensaje o email suyo pidiéndome disculpas, recordándome que me amaba y que si necesitaba tiempo, él lo entendía, fueron rompiendo el enojo en mí. Al cabo de tres meses, llegué a un punto en el que no me importaba si lo había hecho o no, yo lo amaba demasiado y no podía seguir viviendo sin él —Bella se secó las lágrimas que acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos. En aquel momento no podía vivir sin él, y en este momento, no podía seguir viviendo sin él. Le dolía demasiado.

—Pero, ¿qué no dijiste que no te engañó? —preguntó una aún confusa Alice.

—No, no lo hizo. Decidí ir un día a la oficina de Edward, de sorpresa, para pedirle que regresáramos. Al llegar a su puerta, la secretaria no estaba ahí y la puerta estaba cerrada. Antes de abrirla, oí voces, y me detuve a escuchar lo que decían. Edward le estaba pidiendo a Tanya, su secretaria, que abandonara la habitación de inmediato si no quería ser despedida, y ella le decía que tarde o temprano iba a caer rendido a sus encantos, que algún día él iría a rogarle que hicieran lo que ella había querido empezar aquella noche, hacía tres meses, antes de que él saliera huyendo de ella. Entonces lo supe: Edward no había mentido…

Alice se carcajeó. — ¡Así que la tipa era quien acosaba al pobre de Edward! Dime que hiciste algo, dime que no te quedaste callada —la morena le suplicó a la castaña, antes de darle otro trajo a su taza de café.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Abrí la puerta y me apresuré a llegar hasta donde estaba la tipa, a quien le di un bofetada tan fuerte como la que le di aquel día a Edward. Ella quiso devolvérmela, pero Edward la detuvo y le pidió que saliera tanto de la oficina como de la empresa. Después de que saliera profiriendo insultos contra mí, yo le pedí disculpas a Edward por haber dudado de él. Él me abrazó, me besó y me rogó que volviera a su apartamento. Yo estaba demasiado avergonzada, ¿sabes? Porque él jamás tuvo la culpa, y aún así, él estaba rogándome que volviera con él.

—Pero sí volviste con él, ¿verdad?

El semblante de Bella decayó, y sus ojos se humedecieron una vez más. — La escena en su oficina fue un miércoles y acordamos que me mudaría de nuevo con él durante el domingo, ya que como parte de mi terapia para sobrellevar la separación me había apuntado como una de las encargadas para organizar la fiesta de exalumnos de la preparatoria, la cual se llevaría a cabo la noche del viernes.

Alice se mordió el labio. —Presiento que eso fue uno no a mi pregunta.

—Yo así lo quería… —Bella suspiró profundamente—. La noche del viernes, Edward fue mi acompañante en la fiesta, como era de suponerse. Sin embargo, llegamos en vehículos diferentes, pues yo me adelanté para terminar con los últimos detalles, y él tuvo que ir a Seattle, y llegó a la fiesta directo de allá. La fiesta fue hermosa, todo lo perfecto que la fiesta de graduación no lo fue. Las rivalidades entre las chicas y chicos que éramos en el instituto ya habían desaparecido, y esa noche solo nos dedicamos a pasarla bien. Además, yo era feliz, pues había vuelto con Edward. No podía pedir más.

"Casi al final de la noche, se dio a conocer el nombre de la pareja ganadora, tú sabes, el rey y la reina del baile. Para sorpresa mía, al menos, Edward y yo fuimos los ganadores, y tras ser coronados, la pista se despejó para que pudiéramos bailar el vals de los reyes —las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Bella, pero ella ya no hizo intento algún de secarlas —. Fue un vals hermoso. Nunca he sido experta bailando, pero Edward, como siempre, se encargó de ello, y fue él quien me paseó por la pista, manteniendo en todo momento su mano en mi cintura, sonriendo y de vez en cuando, besándome en la mejilla o en la frente.

"Al finalizar el vals, Edward me pidió que saliéramos un momento a tomar un poco de aire. Tomados de la mano, nos dirigimos al kiosko del jardín, el cual estaba decorado con decenas de lucecitas y flores. Era como de cuento…

Alice abrió los ojos, y sonrió emocionada. —¡Te pidió matrimonio! ¡Lo sé, estoy segura! Lo hizo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo hizo —Bella no pudo evitar sonreír—. Fue tan obvio para ti, y sin embargo, en aquel momento no se me ocurrió. Recuerdo que hablamos de los cambios que haríamos en el apartamento cuando regresara, y Edward mencionó que a lo mejor una casa a las afueras de la ciudad sería más conveniente. De pronto, se hincó frente a mí, sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro del bolsillo de su traje, y me hizo la pregunta. Fue hasta entonces que comprendí sus intenciones y sus atenciones durante la noche, así como su repentino viaje a Seattle. Le dije que sí, por supuesto. Ya había pasado tres meses sin él, y sabía que no toleraría una vida sin él. Podríamos haber seguido viviendo juntos solamente, pero había llegado a un punto en el que quería que el mundo entero supiera que yo era de Edward y Edward era mío. Además, sabía que mis papás consideraban que ya era tiempo que dejara de vivir en pecado —ambas mujeres rieron.

"Al terminar el baile, y después de que Edward y yo nos besáramos una vez más en el estacionamiento, cada quien subió a su automóvil para dirigirnos a nuestros hogares. Yo iría a empezar a empacar, ya que dudaba que pudiera dormir de lo feliz y emocionada que estaba, y Edward dijo que iría a la casa de sus padres, porque no podía esperar ni un momento más para anunciarles la noticia, y quería hacerlo en persona.

"Deberías haberlo visto. Esa noche Edward lucía… no hay palabras para describirlo. Estaba radiante. La sonrisa más bella cruzaba su rostro, sus ojos brillaban, y lucía sumamente emocionado de que por fin estuviéramos juntos y comprometidos. Me acompañó a mi camioneta, me besó una vez más antes de que yo subiera a ella y él cerró la puerta por mí. Antes de irme, le envié un beso, y él, sonriendo, hizo el ademán de tomarlo con la mano y ponerlo en su corazón.

"Esa fue la última vez que vi a Edward.

Los colores se fueron del rostro de Alice. —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Ya no solo eran lágrimas para Bella, era llanto y dolor, el dolor que no la había abandonado en esos casi cinco años, y que dudaba que la abandonara alguna vez. —Llegué a la casa de mis padres, a quienes encontré aún despiertos, y les anuncié que Edward y yo acabábamos de comprometernos. Mi madre no cabía en sí misma de felicidad, y juro que casi dio saltitos de alegría en medio de la sala. Mi papá, serio como siempre, me abrazó, me besó en la frente y me deseó lo mejor. Aún con el vestido azul puesto, me puse a guardar mis cosas en las maletas, pensando que a lo mejor sería buena idea empacar el resto de las cosas que tenía desde niña, como los libros que había dejado en casa desde que me fui con Edward y fotografías que en realidad no recordaba que tenía.

Al cabo de un par de horas, mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Era Emmett, el hermano de Edward, quien me llamaba. Con una sonrisa en el rostro contesté la llamada, pensando que quería felicitarme por el compromiso con Edward. Sin embargo, Emmett estaba llorando… —un gemido de dolor le robó la voz a Bella por un instante—. Creo que lo supe antes de que él lo dijera: _"Edward está muerto"_ —Alice quedó pálida de nuevo, y se cubrió la boca con las manos; los ojos se le humedecieron—. Al principio no lo quise creer. No era posible que el amor de mi vida, mi prometido, Edward, a quien había visto tan radiante y tan feliz hacía apenas un par de horas, estuviera muerto. Algo tendría que estar terriblemente mal. A lo lejos escuché a Emmett decirme que iban camino al hospital. Y entonces ya no supe nada.

—Oh, Bella, no puedo creerlo… —la menuda mujer se secó las lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos, y se inclinó por sobre la mesita para abrazar a Bella, quien lloraba profusamente—. Pero, ¿qué pasó?

—Un accidente. Parece ser que simplemente Edward perdió el control del vehículo en una de las curvas, y cayó por la ladera. El camino es muy solitario, y oscuro, y una pareja que pasaba por ahí alcanzó a ver unas luces en la ladera, unas luces que no pertenecían al lugar, así que dieron aviso a las autoridades. Debido a lo escarpado del terreno, la labor de rescate fue complicada, y no fue sino hasta que dieron con el vehículo que se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Edward Cullen, el hijo del director del hospital, quien estaba prácticamente muerto. Aún así, lo trasladaron de emergencia al hospital, y de manera extraoficial dieron aviso a su familia.

"Mi padre era policía del pueblo en aquel entonces, pero justo esa noche estaba en su periodo de vacaciones, así que cuando le llamaron para decirle que el novio de su hija había tenido un accidente fatal, yo estaba recibiendo la llamada de Emmett. Mi papá fue el que se mantuvo fuerte, por mí y por mi mamá, y nos condujo al hospital, donde estaba la familia y los amigos más cercanos de Edward, aunque ya no había mucho por hacer. A mi prometido lo habían declarado muerto apenas había llegado al área de Urgencias.

"La sala de espera del hospital era una escena desgarradora. Llantos y gritos por doquier. Al verme, los padres de Edward corrieron a abrazarme y a llorar junto conmigo. Solo tenía 28 años, Alice, 28 años y estábamos por casarnos. Acabábamos de regresar luego de tres meses de estar separados por una tontería, y el amor de mi vida estaba muerto. Nada tenía sentido.

"Al principio me negué a ver el cuerpo de Edward. Dada la forma en que se había dado el accidente, sabía que su cuerpo no sería para nada parecido al sonriente y apuesto hombre que me había despedido en el estacionamiento después de la fiesta, y no quería arruinar esa imagen de él. Pero por otra parte, me negaba a que en efecto estuviera muerto, y si lo vi, fue solamente para poder afrontar la verdad —Bella perdió la voz por un instante, y Alice la abrazó una vez más—. Tenía razón. Ese ya no era mi Edward. Su cuerpo estaba casi destrozado; era obvio que había muerto. Sin embargo, no me importó. Lo abracé y besé su rostro una vez más, antes de que la enfermera y el papá de Edward me sacaran a rastras de la habitación, y me tuvieran que poner un tranquilizante ligero para que dejara de gritar y de reclamarle a Dios por llevarse a un hijo, a un hermano, a un amigo, a un prometido, al amor de mi vida.

"El funeral fue uno de los eventos más tristes de mi vida, porque incluso si la lluvia es una constante en Forks, ese día cayó la tormenta más terrible de la que tengo memoria. La iglesia estuvo abarrotada, al igual que el cementerio. En su ataúd, Edward lucía bastante mejor que en el hospital, casi parecía que solo estaba dormido. Yo ansiaba que un beso mío pudiera despertarlo, tal y como en los cuentos de hadas, pero no era posible.

"Caí en depresión, por supuesto, pero finalmente pude sobreponerme y seguir mi vida, si no por mí misma, al menos por mi familia, por la familia de Edward y por su recuerdo. Un día que fui a visitar a su familia, sus padres me dieron la llave del apartamento de Edward, y me dijeron que era mío, porque Edward así lo hubiera deseado. Al principio fue difícil, vivir en el lugar en el que compartí tantos buenos momentos con él, y en el que todavía estaban sus cosas, tal y como las había dejado el día que partió a Seattle y que jamás volvió a él. Con el tiempo empaqué algunas de sus cosas y se las di a su familia, a sus amigos o las regalé al Ejército de Salvación, pero no me deshice de todo. Dejé su piano, el piano en el que solía tocar a diario y en el que había compuesto mi canción. Dejé sus fotos, sus libros, y algunas de sus ropas, algo que me recordara que él había sido real y que nos habíamos amado por más de diez años.

— ¿Sigues viviendo ahí? —preguntó Alice, secándose la lágrimas, y tendiéndole otro pañuelo desechable a Bella.

—En efecto. No creo que sería capaz de abandonarlo.

—Y, bueno, siento que mi pregunta será absurda, pero, ¿consideras que en algún momento de tu vida, quizás más adelante, serás capaz de empezar una nueva relación?

Bella sonrió tristemente, o al menos lo intentó. — No lo creo, Alice. Al menos no lo creo en este momento. A pesar de que han pasado casi cinco años desde que lo perdí, aún no me imagino poder estar con otro hombre, no me imagino amando a otro hombre. Edward fue y sigue siendo el amor de mi vida, y aunque no soy una mujer que vive aferrada a su chaqueta favorita y que en las noches le habla a su fotografía enmarcada, creo que él se llevó esa clase de amor. Amo a mi familia, y su familia es como la mía. Su hermano y su esposa son mis hermanos, su niña es mi sobrina. Salgo con mis amigos, tengo un trabajo en el que afortunadamente soy exitosa, y actualmente estoy en el proceso de adoptar a una pequeñita. Mi vida sigue, por mí y por él.

—Siento haber preguntado algo tan absurdo, Bella —se disculpó Alice, tomando la mano de Bella, y con una expresión contrita en el rostro.

—Para nada. Creo que es una pregunta obvia, y me gusta establecer mi posición al respeto.

—Considero que lo llevas muy bien, Bella —la elogió Alice—. Propongo que preparemos otra taza de café y me cuentes un poco más…

La visita en la casa de Alice se prolongó otra hora más, y cuando finalmente Bella partió hacia su apartamento, en el camino decidió que iría al cementerio a pasar un momento junto a la tumba de Edward. El día estaba a punto de concluir y el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, y a Bella le pareció que no habría otro momento tan perfecto como ese para visitar a quien fuera su prometido. Al llegar, no le sorprendió que hubiera flores frescas; siempre estaban ahí. Se sentó un momento sobre el pasto, a un costado de la lápida, y aunque no dijo nada, pensó una vez más en los buenos momentos que pasó junto a él. Había descubierto que con el tiempo, muchos de ellos ya no la entristecían, si no que al contrario, eran motivo de alegría.

Finalmente, cuando el sol se ocultó y la noche reinó en Forks, Bella retomó el camino a casa, y agradeció una vez más a Dios la oportunidad de haber podido conocer, amar y haber sido amada por Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Espero que tengan una bonita semana. Yo intentaré sobrevivir la mía: Nueva Orleans me espera el próximo fin de semana. ¡Dios bendiga spring break!**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
